Field of the Invention
The described device pertains to the hydroponic cultivation of plants, and more specifically the cultivation of plants in a vertical format such that vegetation can be grown on walls or in midair from said device, either in a mounted or suspended format. The device can also be useful within aquaculture or hobbyist fishkeeping for the purpose of phytoremediation of nitrogen, phosphorus, and other waste products of the culture of fish and other aquatic organisms.
Description of the Related Art
Hydroponics is the act of growing plants using nutrient-rich water. Plant roots in hydroponics are either continuously or periodically supplied nutrient-rich water with macro and micro plant nutrients in aqueous solution. Aquaponics is similar to hydroponics in that plants rely on nutrient-rich water instead of soil. However in aquaponics, fish and bacteria are added to the hydroponic system. When the fish create waste in the water, the bacteria convert the waste to usable plant nutrients. Both hydroponics and aquaponics allow for plant growth in areas and/or ways not previously possible.
Vertical farming is the act of utilizing multiple levels in a vertical space to grow more plants per square foot and/or grow plants on vertical surfaces that otherwise could not support plants. When either hydroponics or aquaponics are combined with vertical farming, it creates a powerfully space saving and productive system.